Siythus
"I will alwayss remember you, Sscynth." Siythus is a Rank 3 Horra. She and her old protector, Scynth, built the teleporter from the Ruins to the Glass Desert. Appearance Siythus is a Horra with a black mask with white designs and no mouth hole. Before Scynth died, she also wore a gold amulet with a black and white crystal. Personality Siythus is scientific, and not very good with social skills. She states things as she has observed them, often without realizing that they are insulting. She is brave for a Horra, but not very brave by the standards of, say, humans. Backstory She started out when the Ruins were a city, and there was no teleporter linking the Ruins and the Glass Desert. Here, she met her first Protector, Scynth, who saved her life and gained her loyalty. The two of them became famous scientists, and eventually built the teleporter. Scynth, despite Siythus's complaints that she would rather die with him, created an amulet for Siythus that would allow her to survive if he died. It was one-use, and would dissolve afterwards. They also built the device at the end of the Glass Desert, which was also a teleporter, in an attempt to access a separate dimension. They used themselves as subjects, and the teleporter exploded behind them. They were sent into Aroola and Hook's maze. They arrived in the maze after Hook's second death, and were hunted by Aroola for years. Eventually, Aroola killed Scynth, which broke the amulet instead of killing Siythus, and she suffocated Aroola with vines in a rage. She then spent who-knows-how-many years wandering in the maze alone, until Emma, Psycho, and Whome's minions appeared in the maze after the teleporter between the Ruins and Glass Desert was broken by the Glass Desert's side's ceiling collapsing. A minute after they arrive in the maze, Whome uses the unlinked teleporter on the Ruins side, which overloads and explodes, sending him into the maze. Sirmanse also appears, and due to the Maze's unpredictable effects on powerful beings, develops split personality. Whome soon attacks Emma due to the maze's effect on him, and Psycho, who, at the moment he arrived, had been chosen for Aroola's rebirth, morphs into Aroola's form. He bites Whome, taking his soul and storing it in a triangular spine on his back. Whome's minions attack Psycho/Aroola, and Siythus, who was watching the whole thing, puts everyone to sleep with pollen from vine flowers. Once they wake up, Siythus leads them to Scynth's grave, and explains who he and Scynth were and what had happened to them concerning Aroola. He, not realizing Psycho had been sentient, or that Aroola was sentient, says that when Emma tells him that Psycho can hear him, all without realizing just how insulting that was. Emma is enraged, and leaves with Psycho. Later, Unnamed appears in the maze, right on top of Psycho, and Devo appears too, morphing into a bug/dragonlike form typical for the now-extinct denizens of the maze, albeit as a dry, empty husk. While the whole Devo and Unnamed business is going on, Siythus leads Sirmanse and Whome's minions to the Room of the Past, and shows them the carvings. Whome's minions tell him what they know from 2 (the deceased second minion of the 4) about Hook. Siythus still cannot figure out the carvings that come after Hook's first death. Then Emma's part of the group runs in being chased by Hook, who has by this time come back due to Aroola missing her. The group sees only Hook's glowing eyes and stinger-tipped tail. Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages